And He Pleaded
by SPN221B
Summary: When Halt is killed, Will is left mentorless. But he always has and always will have Gilan. Rated T for character death.
1. Prologue

Hi! Enjoy!

Will walked through the forest, pulling his cloak closer around him. He finally had gotten to his "special" place. The place he had spent numerus hours with his mentor, Halt. Practicing, riding, talking. His eyes filled with tears. Never again was he to see, hear, or talk to Halt. All that was left was memories. He sank down to his knees to the place Halt had first shown his weapons to him. Then he thought back to yesterday evening, because that evening, Will had been forced to kill his mentor.

"Halt? Are you there?" Will asked.

He had been waiting for 30 minutes for Halt. They were going to do something for Crowley. Halt had told him, don't be late, and yet, he was late.

"Hello Will."

Will spun around, relived to find his mentor there. Yet something wasn't quite right Halt seemed... different. His eyes shown red for a split second.

"Are you ready Will?"

"Yep. What took you so long?"

"None of your business. Now let's go."

Will said nothing, but did as he was told. He'd known Halt long enough to know when he'd reached his limit.

By the time night had fell they had camp set up and the coffee on. And of course they had honey to go with it.

"Will, tell me. What would you fight with?" Halt questioned him.

"My re-curve bow of course."

"Right, right. I should've known." Halt said nodding.

Will was nervous. Halt was never like this. Something was really wrong.

"So I could challenge you to do something, like hit a few targets, and you would use your bow?"(A/N: I never like that part. Sorry!)

"Correct."

"Well then let's go." Halt said, quickly grabbing his longbow and quiver full of arrows.

Will followed. But for some reason- one he couldn't quite figure out- he knew something bad was about to happen.

Then it happened. Halt turned on him and attacked with his Saxe. Will- already on edge- quickly got out his Saxe and throwing knife. He then realized, after blocking hit after hit, that Halt was set out to kill him. That brought tears to his eyes. The one thing he feared the most was happening.

"Halt, what's wrong?" Will asked, managing to pin him down and take his knives from him.

As he looked at Halt, he saw his eyes were burning red. Halt was being mind controlled! And then, in the first time in his young life, he saw Halt not only ask for help, but for him to plead for it. And that scared Will.

"Will please... Help me!" Halt's eyes flickered back to their original dark brown color.

"Halt please, snap out of it!" Will shouted, crying out in fear for his mentor now.

"Will, kill me. It's the only way to garrente you'll get away safe... From me."

Will was sobbing now. Kill Halt? Impossible. He was not only his friend and mentor, but a father to him. No, he couldn't do it.

"I, I, I can't!" he cried.

"Please Will. Do it for Araluen, do it for you, but most of all, me. Please." Halt pleaded.

Will raised his Saxe knife. He looked at Halt.

"I'll miss you Halt." Will whispered sadly, and then, closing his eyes, killed Halt.

Will got up from the place he'd been sitting. He looked one more time at Halt's silver oak leaf.

"I'll never forget you Halt. I promise you, I never will."

Please review! Thanks!

Ranger Kiylie 


	2. Chapter 1

I'm back! Enjoy!

Will paced from the stable to Baron Arald's tower for the 32nd. time. In the Baron's tower was Crowley, Gilan, and Arald himself. He sighed. It had been a month since Halt had "died."

"More like was killed." Will thought to himself.

Will could stand it no longer. Not even trying to be quiet, he barged into Arald's door. Gilan, Crowley, and Arald looked up in surprise.

"I can't take it any longer! You three are up here planning MY future, while I'm down there losing my mind!" Will shouted angrily.

Gilan raised an eyebrow, a trait that he gained from Halt, at Will. Crowley just shrugged. He did have a right to know. It was his future.

"Well Will, the way we see it, you have three options. One, you could leave the Ranger Corps. Two, you could become another Ranger's apprentice. Or three, you could just stay here in Redmont. It's your choice." Crowley said.

Will sat down and thought of "his" options. He knew the first would disappoint Halt. So would the third.

"Who would I be apprenticed to?"

"Well, who would you like?" Crowley asked, already having in mind 20 Rangers who'd like apprentices.

"Could Gilan do it?"

Gilan looked up at those four words. He knew the meaning behind them. Right now he was one of the only people Will trusted.

Crowley shook his head. "He doesn't have enough experience."

"But I have just enough to finish his training. Besides... I WAS trained by Halt." Gilan said in Will's defense.

"It makes no difference. You're just to young." Crowley argued, not giving in.

"Please Crowley. You and Gilan are the only ones I really trust right now. Or you could do it.  
I just want one of you two." Will begged.

"Fine," Crowley said, finally giving in. "Gilan can finish your training."

"Thank you Crowley soooo much." Will said and then ran out.

Crowley turned to Gilan. "Do you really think you can handle him?"

"You know what Crowley?"

"What?"

"I think I can."

Please review. Bye! 


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the long time it took to update! Well here's another one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Will awoke in a cold sweat. He needed sleep, but when he tried to get it, it all came back. That night. That one fateful night. He needed not only sleep, but even more… He needed Halt.

"Will, are you okay?" Gilan asked walking into the room.

Will barley nodded. "Gilan…"

"Yes Will?"

"I want Halt back Gilan. I NEED Halt back. I miss him Gilan, I really do." He said crying.

"I understand Will. We all miss him. He was a good man. Now… What been bugging you?" Gilan asked, taking Will by his shoulders.

"It's the same thing as always. And it's my fault." Will shrugged.

Gilan sighed. The usually strong willed (no pun intended) seemed all of the sudden weak. Gilan looked at the apprentice that was slowly drifting back to sleep. Will blamed himself for Halt's death, because the way he saw it, he had chosen to kill his mentor.

"Gilan?" Will whispered interrupting Gil's thoughts.

"Yes Will?"

"I'm sorry for putting you through this,"

"Will, it's not your fault. Now go to sleep. We have to head out for the Ranger's Gathering tomorrow."

"Night Gil."

"Night Will."

* * *

The next day was a tiring one. First Will didn't want to go. Then they ran into some bandits. After taking care of them, Will tried to convince Gilan that they would miss the whole thing. Gilan didn't buy it and for good reason. Now, two days later, at the gathering, Will seemed to be getting sick, and Gilan could tell Will wasn't faking it.

"Gilan! How is training Will coming?" Crowley waved the young Ranger over. "Where is Will anyway?"

"It's coming fine. I'm not sure. He went off with a few other apprentices earlier to practice."

"Gilan… It's Will… He's hurt… Bad!" Iker, a second year apprenticed, ran towards Gilan.

"Slow down. What happened? Where is he?"

"This way." Iker panted. "He was shooting with me and two other apprentices when his bow string snapped. He fell backwards and landed on Brandon's Saxe. I'm so sorry Gilan.' He said as he opened the flap of the tent Will was in.

"Gilan…"

"Not now Crowley. Would you please all leave?" he asked the people in the tent, besides Will.

They nodded and walked out. Gilan turned back to Will.

"Will? Are you awake?"

"Gilan... I'm sorry." Will whispered then coughed.

"It's not your fault. No one could've prevented your bowstring breaking." Gilan said, knowing where this was going.

"No… About killing Halt."

That stopped Gilan. He know knew Will's reason for saying sorry 24/7. He had killed Halt. Part of him wanted to strangle the boy in front of him, yet the other, find out why.

"But, but, why?!" Gilan asked, with a mixture of emotions on his face.

"Halt… He was trying to kill me." Will whimpered, afraid. "Please don't hate me."

Will, as sick as he was, was scared of Gilan hating him. His mentor was dead, Gilan would most likely hate him for the rest of his life, and Crowley would defiantly kick his out of the Corps.

"Will…" Will looked up at the steadily calming down Gilan. "I could NEVER hate you. But does this mean…  
Gilan's voice trailed off.

Will nodded. "Yes, it IS my fault."

"Will thank you for telling me. Do you want to tell me the whole thing?"

Will shook his head. "Could it wait till the gathering is over?" he said weakly?

"Of course. Now let's see that wound of yours…"

* * *

 **That's it for now! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So after a very long hiatus guess who is back! I hope you enjoy!**

"Gilan..." Will whispered. "Gilan!"

"Leave me be Will!" Gilan mumbled putting his head under his pillow.

Will rolled his eyes to heaven. "What are we going to do with him?" He went to the water barrel outside of the cabin and came back in with a bucket of water. Then he went back to Gilan's room and dumped it on him.

"WILL! How dare you!"

Will snickered. "FINALLY you're up. What happened? Decided to take a shower in bed?"

"I'm going to go dry off. When I'm back I expect THAT cleaned up!" Gilan yelled and then stormed out of the room.

Will smiled. He cleaned up the mess and started coffee. Today it was Gil's birthday. Usually he let Gilan on "these" days, but not this time.

"Good morning, my butt. I think I might have gray hairs by the time Will's apprenticeship is over." Gilan mumbled. **(A/N: Please don't kill me for what happens next!)**

When he walked in the small cabin, Will was nowhere to be found. Gilan was alarmed and had the slightest idea where his apprentice was. He heard a whimper and his suspicions were confirmed. He then rushed towards Will's room.

"Will are you alright?" Gilan gasped as he saw Will. "What happened?"

"Halt… Mind control… Red eyes… Haunting me!" Will shouted, as the tears continued to stream down his face.

Gilan quickly took the small built apprentice in his arms. "Will, it's okay. Halt would never hold a grudge on you."

"I did it. It's my fault that he's dead. I killed him. I did it." Will cried.

"Sh, sh. Calm down and tell me the whole thing."

Will took a deep and stuttering breath. "Halt and I were on a mission for Crowley. We had set up camp and were going to practice our archery. Halt had for some reason doubled back and lunged at me with his Saxe. I somehow pinned him down and took his knives. His eyes were a bright blood red, and he looked thirsty for blood. Then they turned back to their normal dark brown. He told me to kill him, but I couldn't. I WOULDN'T. He had to force me. By the time I killed him, his eyes were turning red again. I did it, but I still regret it. Now he's come to haunt me!" Will stumbled over his words, shivering in fear.

"Halt wouldn't haunt you. He may be grim, but he's not mean." Gil spoke, reassuring. "Now let's go get some coffee."

Now Will, being Will, realized he had a breakdown on Gilan's birthday and he rushed over to apologize." I'm sorry Gil. I didn't mean to have a breakdown today. I so sorry!" Will said, in a rush of words.

"Will, Will. It's not your fault. You can't prevent these things!"

"But it is the one day you're supposed to have fun and I've ruined it. I shouldn't even be here. I'll just make things worse." Will cried, and with that ran out of the cabin.

Gilan chased after him. "Will! Wait! You did nothing wrong."

He felt sorry for the boy. He had just had a breakdown. That hadn't ruined his or Will's day. "Why is today so special?" he asked himself. "Guess the only person who can answer that is Will himself."

He soon found Will sitting in a clearing with his back up against a tree, crying. Gil sat down next to him and gave him a hug, one that Will was more than willing to return. He clung to Gilan and said sorry once more. Gilan suddenly got mad, but he refused to let his apprentice see it. He wasn't mad at Will. Oh no. He was mad at Halt, for forcing this situation on his two apprentices.

"Will? Don't cry. You'll make me cry too." Gilan joked lightly.

Will smiled slightly. "Sorry Gil."

Gilan smiled some too, knowing that this was a slight improvement from Will's former shape. "Will, I forbid you to say sorry again. You say it to much." Gil said, barely managing to keep the smirk that was about to show as he heard Will's next words.

"Sorry Gilan. Oh… Sorry Gil… I mean…" Will burst into laughter. "You knew what was going to happen!" Will pointed an accusing finger at Gilan, with a HUGE smile on his face.

"Who? Me? Never." the apprentice's mentor said with a perfectly innocent face.

"Thanks Gilan."

"Thanks… Much better word than sorry." Gilan mussed, helping to keep up Will's smile.

They sat there for a while not every caring that there were millions of things that needed done, and thousands of things to talk about. Yet one question still bothered Gilan as the apprentice next to him slowly fell asleep, thanks to Gil not wanting to move the boy who needed comfort more than anything. And no matter how hard thought about it, no matter how hard he scavenged his brain for any little piece of information, he still could not figure out one simple thing… Why was today so important. And yet somehow Gilan still managed to remember his own birthday.

 **So yah… Thank you very much for all the reviews, and yes I know. I'm the biggest procrastinator ever! *ducks rotten tomatoes* Well see you next chapter and please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Look who decided to update. I've been meaning to do this for a while, but have had so much going on! So to make up for it, this story is my main focus! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter Four_

"Are we there yet Will?" Gilan asked impatiently.

"Yep. You can open your eyes."

After "ruining", (and this is how Will sees it), Gil's birthday, Will planned a super secret special surprise for Gilan. He had decided to show his special place to Gilan.

"It's amazing Will! How did you find it?" Gilan exclaimed with wonder.

"I didn't," Will started, shuffling from one foot to another. "Halt found it. He told me never to tell anyone. That means you can't either."

Gilan scoffed. "Don't worry. I won't. Man, this is awesome."

"Come over here. If you think this is amazing, then you'll love this." Will said, running towards the edge of the clearing.

Pushing aside a few bushes, Gilan gasped. "Why, you can see all of Redmont from up here!"

Will smiled sadly, and quickly wiped his eyes. He didn't need to spoil his "new" mentor's day again.

"You okay Will?" the young Ranger asked, his face clouding up with concern.

"Hmmmm? Oh... Yeah... Just reminds me of Halt," Will said quietly, and quickly turned away.

Will had loved this place. All the time spent training, riding, asking questions... He sighed. It was the one place he was calm. He had basically lived here.

"So..." Gilan started, trying to take Will's mind of the loss of their mentor. "Where is the cabin from here?"

The ploy worked. "This way. This place is no more than a hundred meters from the cabin." Will said, walking to the entrance.

"That is... If you know how to walk through the stable." Will let out a short laugh.

Coming here had really helped him. Sure, it was hard to coop with Halt gone, But thanks to Gil and this place he was able to go on... Somewhat.

"How did I not know this was here?!" Gilan marveled.

Horse hooves pounded on the ground behind them. "There you two are! I've been searching everywhere for you!' Crowley exclaimed.

"We've been here. What's wrong?" Gil asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"There's a ghost! It's been chasing Rangers for day now!"

Now Gilan had both eyebrows raised and Will had one. A ghost? There was no such thing.

"Are you okay Crowley? I think you bumped your head on a branch while riding. Maybe you should rest." Will patted his commandant on the head.

"No! There's really been a ghost! It's been following me for three days! Look! There's even footprints!" Crowley pointed towards the ones behind him, _that he had just made._

"Umm... Crowley? Those are yours. You really need to go lay down and rest." Gilan said, barely making it through without laughing.

"Really? Than how do explain those?" Crowley pointed to the footprints that went to and from the cabin.

"They're mine. I was just grabbing my winter cloak and boots. I really think you should rest Crowley." Will confirmed, worry clear in his voice.

It was hard to believe, because there were no such things as ghosts. Crowley was officially crazy.(A/N: I think we knew that already.) How did you say that to his face? Well, that was the part Will and Gilan couldn't figure out. Hearing more horse hooves pounding, Gil and Will turned to find a slim, feminine figure, yet extremely tall, sitting on a horse. The person was wearing a cloak, very simular to a Ranger's cloak, it's cowl pulled up over their head. The figure slid down from the horse and whispered something in it's eye. As if it was laughing, the horse snorted and trotted off. The person turned their attention to the three Rangers.

Throwing back the cowl of the cloak, to unveil a very short haired brunette, she smiled. "Hello. I'm McKenzie, and I come with important information for the apprentice Ranger, Will."

* * *

 **And Wahoo. The character who I hate, but desperately need for the story to work, has arrived. I hope you enjoyed, and please review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	6. Chapter 5

**And onto chapter five! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter Five_

"I am the apprentice Ranger, Will." Will said, stepping forwards.

Gilan quickly put a hand on Will's shoulder, ready to defend him at all costs. He already didn't like this girl. Not only the fact that she was asking for Will, his apprentice, but also the fact that she looked just about decked out in weapons that mainly Rangers used. It was slightly a disturbing sight.

"I need to talk to you. It is very urgent and private. May we please step inside?" she asked, eyeing the cabin. "Alone?"

"Of course." Will walked towards the cabin.

Will and McKenzie were old friends. They knew each other from the ward, but McKenzie had left two years before him. He didn't know what she had been chosen for, but he did know that the bow she currently carried, she could shoot.

"Thank goodness you are here! We have found more information on Halt's death. And we don't think it was just someone trying to get him killed. Not anymore at least." McKenzie said, embracing Will.

"Do you know who it was?" Will asked, a spark of hope lighting up his heart slightly.

"Not yet, but we will not give up until we know who did it." she shook her head sadly. "Halt's longbow. Do you have it?"

"Yes. It's back at Gilan's cabin. Why? Is there something wrong?" Will question.

"Unfortunately, yes. We have reason to believe that Halt's longbow or knives had jeconite on them. Jeconite is extremely rare, so the chances some one put it there are very, very high. Jeconite can control anyone, and anything. It takes one sniff and the person or thing is mind controlled. I'm sorry Will." McKenzie bowed her head.

"I'm the one who should be... Gilan has forbidden me from using that word." Will joked.

"I can understand. You can be very apologetic when you want to be." McKenzie teased. "Besides, we aren't here to say sorry."

"True, true. Carry on." Will gestured with his hands.

"The story you told us. Halt was late meeting you and he's never late, right?"

"Correct." Will nodded.

"Well then, the way I see it, we have two options. One, time travel back and save Halt. Or two, leave it the way it is and find out who put jeconite on Halt's weapons. Now I must warn you, there are pros and cons to each option. The pros for the first are simple. For one Halt's not dead! Two you can say sorry again. The cons are that you'd have to watch him like a hawk. Someone May still be trying to kill him. The pros to the second are that the bad guys get caught. The cons? Well, you may end up dead as we'll. It's your choice." McKenzie explained the choices as she talked.

Will knew right away that he wanted to save Halt. "I want to save Halt." he answered, he hesitation in his voice at all.

"Are you sure? This is a very big choice." McKenzie reasoned.

Will nodded confidently. "I must save Halt."

"Okay then. Want to go practice with me? I'm getting a little rusty?" she held up her bow.

"Sounds good to me. Lets go!"

* * *

 **And chapter five is done. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think of McKenzie! Thanks for reading!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, so in a desperate dash to get this story done, I'll be updating at least once a day. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter Six_

Gilan and Rowley instantly stopped talking when Will and McKenzie walked out of the cabin. They watched the two call their horses, mount, and then trotted off into the woods. Gilan raised an eyebrow, and went to call Blaze, so he could follow. Crowley shook his head stopping the young Ranger.

"Will needs a friend right now and someone like her is perfect. Let him be."

Gilan nodded. It still bugged him that He had gone off with the girl, but he listened to Crowley. "Maybe," he thought. "Maybe this is good for Will." and he was right. This was more than great for the young boy. It was great.

Will came back an hour later, with no sign of McKenzie. He seemed... Different. Happier for sure, and a lot less break downs. That was good for not only Will, but Gilan too. Though the break downs weren't gone completely. He still has them and guess what! Today was one of those day he got one.

Gilan had woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, and crispy bacon. Everything was well in the world for a moment. "That boy sure knows how to wake a Ranger." Gil thought as he jumped out of bed and got ready for the day.

"Morning Gilan! What are we doing today?" Will asked.

"Nothing planned yet. But then again, you never know. Why didn't you wake me with this instead of a shower in bed the other day?" Gilan questioned his apprentice.

Reasons you'll never know!" Will smiled cheerfully.

Gilan rolled his eyes. Typical Will. You could never get information out of Will. Not unless he wanted you to know. Will Sat a cup of coffee in of Gilan. Then the jug of honey.

"Careful. Honey isn't cheap these days." Gilan cautioned Will.

"Yes Sir Sir!" Will teased.

An eyebrow popped up and Will laughed. "You don't do it as good as Halt could. I'm ganna go practice." Will grabbed his knives and bow, and then ran out.

Gilan sighed. That was a sign of another break down. He should go after him, he realised, but didn't. If he wasn't back in ten minutes, he would go after Will. Ten minutes passed quite quickly and Will wasn't back. Gilan got up and went to find him. But he couldn't find Will. Not right away at least.

"Will! Will! Where are you?" Gilan shouted through the forest. "Will! There you are! I thought I had lost you!"

His apprentice was curled up in a ball, leaning against a tree, crying slightly. Gilan Sat down next to him, and pulled him into a hug. Will just leaned into the embrace.

"ShouId I Gilan? Should I tell Crowley I did it? Maybe I wouldn't have so many breakdowns. At least I would would be free of some of this guilt. Probably kicked out of the Corps, but still..." Will trailed off.

Gilan froze. He didn't know what to say. "It's your choice Will. You do what you see is right."

"Okay. I'll tell him. Will you come with me? Please?"

"Of course I will. You didn't even have to ask." Gilan said gently.

"Thanks Gilan. I miss him a lot Gil. I really do." Will leaned further into his mentor.

"I know Will. I miss him too. He was everything to us. I wish he would be here to see you become a full fledged Ranger. He would've been proud." Gilan whispered.

"You think so?"

"I don't think so Will. I know so."

* * *

 **Oh man, this chapter ALMOST made me cry. I love this story, and I hate this story. I love that I get to use Gilan more than mostly of my stories. I hate the quality of my four year old story. This is one I found in a notebook, and decided to put on here. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, here's the next chapter. This one is slightly intense and longer than the others. These things look so much longer on paper...**

* * *

 _Chapter Seven_

Will was scared out of his mind. No, he hadn't had another break down. And no, he hadn't seen Crowley's ghost. He was about to tell Crowley he had killed Halt. And Crowley wasn't taking it very well.

"You did WHAT!" Crowley yelled.

Will flinched. Gilan, who was outside of the door, covered his ears. They knew Crowley would be mad, but they didn't expect him to be this mad! They had expected to be yelled at, cussed at, things like knives and strikers thrown at him, but they didn't expect to have Will get hurt. Gilan had instantly came forward to protect Will, but Will had stopped him, shaking his head.

"This is my battle, Gilan. You know that better than anyone." Will had said.

Gilan nodded. He was proud Will didn't let others figh his battles, even if he was sure to lose.

"He'll make a fine Ranger." Gilan said to himself, as another thing that was heavy and hard hit the door and he flinched again. "If he makes it that far, that is."

Well quite some time later, Will came out, holding his arm, and sat next to Gilan, both of them remaining quiet. So they both sat there waiting for Crowley, who out a good ten, fifteen minutes later, and toke a very, very deep breath.

"Gilan, did you know that Will killed Halt?" Crowley gritted his teeth.(A/N: Hey! All four Ranger's name in one sentence!)

"Yes. I know the whole thing. Why?" he asked, even though Gilan suspected he knew why.

"Because we can't just have apprentices just going around killing their mentors, that's why!" Crowley shouted loudly. (A/N: But shouting is normally loud anyways.)

Will stood up angerily, knocking over his chair as he stood. "Crowley! I object!(A/N: And now it feels like a court room!) I would never "just" kill Halt as you put it! For two reasons. One, I would never kill any Ranger without orders from the King himself! Two, Halt was more than just my mentor. He was the only family I have ever had!"

Gilan, in all of his Ranger years, had never seen anyone stand up so boldly to Crowley, except Halt himself. And now, a young apprentice was doing what none other ever had, even though he was injured.

"Is that anyway to your commandant!" It wasn't often that Crowley pulled that card, but when he did, it was never a good thing.

"Maybe not, but you're not just critizing me, you're critizing Halt. That I will not sand for. There are many things I'd likes to say right now, but that is most important right now." Will said very calmly somehow.

"Will don't." Gilan whispered. "Come sit down, now."

There was only one reason why Will was so calm. He was going to have a breakdown. The one time he tried to fight it he had ended up very sick. So sick, he had almost died. If Will tried to fight this one, who knew how it would end.

"No Gilan. I don't care this , did you know that Halt was being mind controlled by a mineral called jeconite. And I tried to get away. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to kill Halt. So instead, he forced me to kill him. Do have any idea how that felt? It broke my heart more than anything before, because I loved him. It's hard going on without him. I've ruined a lot of things for Gilan because of this. It's hard for me, and it's hard for Gilan, but most of all, it's hard for you. I can see it in your eyes. You know, for a Ranger you don't do great at hiding things in your eyes." Will retorted, yet as hard as he tried, tears started to blur his vision.

Crowley was shocked and lost for words. No one had ever stood up to him like that, and jeconite? That was extremely rare. Will toke one look at Crowley and ran out. "Something is wrong with the boy." Crowley thought.

"Will, wait! Come back! Don't run!" Gilan yelled, chasing his apprentice.

"Gilan what is wrong with Will? He never acts this way." Crowley asked an out-of-breath Gilan.

"Crowley, stay out of this. You've caused enough trouble today." Gilan spat at him.

Crowley was starstruck. He didn't rightly understand what was with Will and now Gilan was mad at him too? It made no sense!

While Crowley was trying to figure this all out, Gilan was still searching for Will. And we said searching for Will. Not finding Will.

"Will! Where are you! Please come out!" Gilan called out.

He head soft crying coming from a nearby oak tree. He looked up, but there where to many leaves to see if Will was there. "Will? Are you up there?"

"Maybe." Will answered. "I didn't mean to cause this Gilan. I'm sorry."

"Will, please come down. We need to talk." Gilan pleaded with Will.

"No. I'm staying up here forever!" Will argued with Gilan and fumbled with the silver Oakleaf he held. Everyone had wondered where Halt's oaklea went. Answer, Will had toke it for safe keeping. But more or less, for comfort.

"You can't stay up there forever. That tree will die, get struck by lightning, or cut down."

"Then I'll move to a different tree. I'm not coming down though. I wish I could, but I can't. Two reasons. One, I merely don't want to. Two, three of the limbs to get back down broke so I'm stuck up here."

Gilan just sighed. "You can get down Will. Don't lie."

"I'm not lying! I've never lied! Halt would've killed me! But I get it now. I've always been "lying" to you. I wish Halt was here. At least he would believe me." Will cried so hard that he almost fell out of the tree.

Gilan saw his mistake to late. He had pretty much just betrayed Will. The one He sworn to protect after Halt had died. He couldn't face Will now. Halt would've been so disappointed in him.

"Will! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Please come down." Gilan pleaded.

"Just go away! I don't want to talk to you! Just, just leave and never come back! I never want to see you again! Leave me be. I want to be away from Crowley, and most of all you!" Will shouted.

Gilan's already cracked heart, broke. He recoiled from the tree some and started to breath heavier as the venom from Will's words sunk in. He had hurt Will badly. For once he hated himself. And for once he wanted to male sure that he'd forgiven Will truly.

* * *

 **And this chapter's done! Hope you enjoyed and please review! Thanks!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	9. Chapter 8

**So this is mainly a filler chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter Eight_

"McKenzie, we need to go. Will must have forgotten." said a girl, in a gentle, yet authority filled voice.

"Kaylie, something is wrong. I can feel it. When Will made this choice, he promised to be here." McKenzie paced back and forth, her cloak fluttering in the wind.

"Well he isn't here. We can always plan for another day. We have others waiting though." another girl spoke softly.

"Well you and Kaylie go ahead. I'm going to go talk to Gilan."

"But McKenzie..." the girl started.

"No "buts" this time Melissa. I think Will needs me so I'm going. Is that not our job? To make sure that while their apprenticeships, the Rangers are safe? Last time I checked, it was." McKenzie said in a calm voice.

The two other girls shrugged. McKenzie was right, after all. Might as well let her go.

"Fine." Kaylie stepped forwards. "You can go, but remember, if you need help..."

"Get it from a Ranger. Got ya. Don't worry! I've toke care of cases worse than Wil. I can do this." she slung a quiver of arrows over her back. "And remember, I learned from Halt. If I can survive an apprenticeship with him, I can survive anything."

"You be careful McKenzie. You better come back. We don't have time to go looking for you." Melissa cautioned.

"Don't worry. I will."

* * *

 **It was really short, but it was a filler chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back after like ten hours of sleep! So here's my at least one update of the day! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter Nine_

Gilan looked out the small window in the cabin. Will had came out of the tree, but had instantly ran from Gilan. He had to jump out of the tree, almost breaking his leg in process, and ran so fast that even Blaze couldn't catch him. Gilan was mad after that. Not at Will, but at himself. Halt would've been so disappointed with him and what he had done to Will.

Blaze and Tug nickered a quiet warning, pulling the Ranger from his thoughts. He heard hooves, and from the heaviness of them, he knew it was no Ranger horse. Gilan quickly slung his quiver onto his back and grabbed his bow. There was knock at the door and Gil decided to take the risk.

"Hello?" Gilan said and opened the door.

Standing there, was McKenzie. She still had those weapons more commonly found on a Ranger. And that cloak.

"Hello Ranger Gilan. I'm looking for Will. Is he here?" McKenzie asked.

Gilan shook His head. "No. I don't really know where he is right now. Sorry."

"Do you happen to know when he might be back? It's urgent I talk to him."(A/N: And to think, she would've made a great Courior.)

"He may never be back. Not unless Halt can just "suddenly" reappear which would make things a lot easier on Will and me." Gilan mumbled the last part. "Why? I would pass a message if you needed me to."

"Well how about getting Halt back?" McKenzie smiled. "Will would come back."

"Is that even possible? I mean Halt is dead, right?" Gilan asked confused.

"Gilan anything is possible when you have close enough ties with certain people. Even time travel, because while Halt is dead right now, but in the past... Not so much." McKenzie bargained.

Gilan didn't even have to think twice. Time travel to the past and save Halt? Who was he to say no? "You didn't have ask me twice! I'm in!" Gilan shouted.

McKenzie smiled. "I'm so glad you agree. Now let's go save Halt and Will!"

* * *

 **And cut! Hope you enjoyed, if by some random chance someone is reading this. See ya next time.**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	11. Chapter 10

**To the people who read this, but don't review. If you have enjoyed this story, go give a big thank you to Maddie Altman, wild horse Annie, and evanlyncassandraaltman(sorry if I got it wrong). If it wasn't for their AMAZING reviews, this story would be gone. So thanks! And enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter Ten_

Will's whole body shook. His breath was ragged and his head pounded. "What's wrong with?" Will thought. "Why did I have to be so stubborn? Now I'm sick and can never go back. Not after how I talked to Gilan."

What Will didn't know was that Gilan thought HE was that was in the wrong. So Gilan was scared that Will wouldn't forgive him, while Will was afraid that Gilan wouldn't forgive him. Oh, the joys of making people mad and hurting their feelings!

"If only Halt was here..." Will thought.

Halt. He was the only person who could help his apprentices right now. And he was gone. And the reason he was gone was all Will's fault. His own damn fault! If only he hadn't killed Halt. Then, even though he would be dead, Gilan would still have Halt. He would still have the one person who could do everything. He wouldn't be dead!

Will collapsed on the ground, barely able to breath. He groaned as something wet fell on his face.

"Not rain." he thought. "That's the LAST thing I need right now."

But the rain just kept on coming, and it wasn't long before the entire forest was dripping wet, along with Will. And with that, Will let it all out. He let himself cry. He let himself give up on everyone and everything. He let go those few things still tying him to Halt. He let himself sleep. And he let his heart of joy die, for He had no longer use for it. With nothing left, he waited til morning to get up and WK to Gilan's cabin. When there, he sat down and waited. He waited for Gilan. He waited for McKenzie. But most of all, he waited for Halt to return to him, and tell him that it would be alright. That everything would be alright...

* * *

 **And this chapter is done! Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, again. Hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Long time, no see! Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Chapter Eleven_

"Gilan, welcome to the time travel nation 2.0!" McKenzie smiled broadly at Gilan.

"Whoa. I didn't even know such a thing even existed." Gilan gasped.

"It's a preciously guarded secret and why McKenzie is showing you I have no idea why!"

McKenzie flinched. "Why Delia, I thought you were on a mission. Did you get back early?"

"Don't play that game with me McKenzie! You should know better than to bring a full fledged Ranger in here. Oh, when Kaylie hears about this, you are going to be in such big trouble!" Delia glared at her.

"Oh come on Delia! I'd be bringing his apprentice, but he's in trouble and his first mentor is dead. Gilan is the closest person to him, so this is sorta necessary." McKenzie tried to reason.

"Still, I must tell." Delia said and ran off.

McKenzie rolled her eyes. "Pay her no mind. She's new and doesn't understand how we run things yet. Now... Let's go!"

Gilan and McKenzie got in and buckled up. McKenzie put in coordinates and pressed, "Travel". After that they saw Kaylie smacking her forehead, Melissa rolling her eyes, and Delia throwing a hissy fit.

"What's that all about." Gilan asked confused.

"We'll let's see." McKenzie started. "Kaylie can't believe I really did it. Melissa knew I was going to do it. And Delia is mad I'm getting away with this. But sometimes a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do." she smiled.

They landed in a clearing. McKenzie, after putting the cloaking device on the pod, followed after Gilan. They heard horses and quickly hid.

"Whoa Tug. What isn't it boy?" the past Will asked his horse.

"What does Tug got there Will?" a voice spoke that Gilan hadn't heard in months.

When Gilan heard Halt's voice, he almost cried. He hadn't realized hom much he had really missed him. He had been so busy trying to help Will, that he pushed away his sadness. Now he couldn't hold it any longer. Tears trickled down his face and he made no motion to wipe them away.

As Halt and Will dismounted, McKenzie moved away. It was one thing to see Gilan, but a totally different thin to see her. Gilan raised his eyebrow and realized what she was doing. He nodded and stayed where he was.

"I don't see anything Halt. What about you?" Will asked.

"Nothing here. Just be on the lookout. Okay?"

"Got it. Come on Tug. So I need to meet you tomorrow at three?"

"Yep. Don't be late. Good luck with the mission." Halt's grim face stayed the same.

"Kay. Bye." Will urged Tug into a canter and took off.

Halt pulled something from his quiver and Gilan gasped. Jeconite. He was the one who made himself go evil. Gilan couldn't take it any longer. He drew his bow and shot the small packet right out of Halt's hands.

"Really Halt! What do you think you're doing! Jeconite is extremely dangerous and can kill you. Did you ever think of how this will hurt Will if you die? I don't think you did!" Gilan shouted, growing angrier by the second.

Halt was startled. I mean, who just aims and fires, hitting a small pack of Jeconite right our of your hands and then yells at you? Halt wasn't sure who had the guts. That "who" was Gilan.

"You May not know it, but this is going to hurt Will, Crowley, and me. Just forget about it. Please." Gilan had stopped yelling and was now crying. "Please Halt. Don't do this."

"Gilan? Are you okay?" Halt asked worried.

"I am and will be, but Will won't. He's going to be so hurt. I just can't believe you would do something like this Halt. What happened to my mentor?" Gilan's head hung sadly.

This made Halt think. Did he really want to die? How did Gilan know what was going to happen? He shook his head. He didn't want to die. He wanted to see Will graduate and go on real missions. To take over Redmont fief for him.

"Thank you Gil." he looked up.

Gilan was gone, but at least he had save Halt's life, right?

* * *

 **Congrats readers! This chapter has put my official word archive number over 100,000! I couldn't have done it without you! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello my fellow RA fans! In the honor of Christmas and the new RA book, which is completely awesome so far, I'm on chapter 28, bring on another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter Twelve_

"Well that went well." McKenzie jumped down from the pod and waited for Gilan.

"I guess you're right. But the question is, did Halt live? And will we live to find out?" Gilan asked McKenzie as the three other girls gave them death stares.

Kaylie stepped forward. Behind her stood Melissa, Delia, two weird looking guys, and Will? What was he doing here?!

"Gilan, I'm sorry to inform you, but you can no longer be a Ranger. You know way to much about us and that can put you and your apprentice in danger." Kaylie smiled. "As you can see, it has already tooken over young Will here."

Gilan gasped. Halt did what he did to protect Will. Was this all his fault? Probably. Gilan, thinking quickly, knew how to free Will before hand.

"Will?" Gilan said quietly.

"Gilan he..." Will was cut off by a punch to the face.

Will groaned and looked down in shame. He was a failure who shouldn't even be on this earth right now. Gilan wanted to punch the who had hit Will. But deep down he knew that it would end well for him or Will.

"You shouldn't have done it Gilan. Now Halt had to be killed by us. And I thought you respected Halt. Boy was I wrong." Kaylie continued, unshething a saxe and holding it to Will's neck.

Gilan instantly reached for his sword, but was stopped. "Just give the oakleaf to us and Will goes free."

Will looked at Gilan. Tears streamed down his face and his eyes pleaded for Gilan not to give over his oakleaf. Then Gilan saw it. The real reason for all of this. Halt.

"So, if I press this what happens? Or maybe this?" Gilan challenged.

There were many buttons on the time machine. And Gilan had no idea what they did, but he was going to find out.

"Don't you dare." Melissa warned.

"Why? What will happen? I see no reason not to do it." Gilan said, about to press a button.

They all let go of anything metal. Seeing the action, Gilan pressed the one below it. Before they had time to react, they were squished off, back into time. Only Will, Gilan, and McKenzie remained.

"Well that went well." Gilan grabbed the keys that Delia had dropped and unlocked Will's chains.

Will gave Gilan a huge hug and smiled. Gilan, taken back by this sudden action, returned the hug and stayed silent. Right now, Will didn't need words, he needed some more. That "something more" Gilan couldn't fully give, but Will didn't care. He and Gil knew what was to happen. They would ho on with life as the kingdom's best Rangers and they would go on without Halt, But with all the memories he left behind. Will would go on with his breakdowns and Gilan would help him get through them. Who knew that, through a time like this, any sliver of hope could shine through?

And it was all because Halt had pleaded for help.

* * *

 **And cut! Tada! Another chapter done! There is one chapter left, plus a little snippet for sequel(if anyone wants it). Well I hope you enjoyed and please! Review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	14. Epilogue

**Hey there! Really short epilogue, but please, like always, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Epilogue_

"Whoa Tug. Easy there boy." Will reined in his horse, sighing.

He looked over the bright, green fields and smiled. If only Halt was here see this. He would've loved it. Gilan pulled up besides Will on Blaze.

"You okay Will? You seem nervous." Gilan joked.

"Oh, I don't know. You try going to see Crowley when last time you yelled at him." Will said in good manner.

"You forget _apprentice,_ " Gilan said, laying stress on the word apprentice. "I yelled at him too. We're both in trouble."

"But I'm an apprentice. I'm not suppose to think." Gilan and Will laughed at the inside joke.

"Come on. We'll be late and the coffee will be gone if we don't hurry." Gilan turned Blaze.

Will hesitated for a few seconds, a sad, yet settling look on his face. Giving a grim smile, he turned Tug to face Gilan. "Last one there is a misplaced arrow!" Will nudged Tug into a breath taking gallop.

Gilan smiled and took off after him. "You're on!"

* * *

 **Hey! I warned you it was short! I hope you all have enjoyed this story, and personally, I'm kind of sad to see it go. Of course I could always make a sequel. What do you guys think! I have a poll on my page that I hope you will all will go vote on! Thanks and Merry Christmas!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	15. Snippet and Shout-Out

**Hey fellow fans! Two things! First a sneak peek to a story I most likely will never write. Enjoy!**

* * *

(A/N: This is set after And He Pleaded.)

"Gilan, wait! Please no! Don't do It!" Will chased after his mentor.

Gilan looked at him with proud eyes. "I'm sorry Will, but this is something I must do."

"Says who? Who told you to do this? Who had the authority?" Will questioned. "Who?"

Gilan looked down to hide the tears and shook his head. He looked back at Will and turned away. "If only you knew Will. If only you knew." Gilan thought sadly, walking away from Will.

Will watched Gilan walk away from him and broke down in tears. In a barely audible voice, he whispered something that stopped Gilan dead in his tracks. "Please don't leave alone too. I can't do this again."

* * *

 **So good? Bad? Makes you want to run in terror? Well I hope you enjoyed, and here's something to my lovely reviewers, who are the people who helped kept this story going.**

* * *

 _A shout out to all those who took the time to review my story! You are amazing!_

 _Truth and Destiny_

 _Yo sta_

 _moniquebowman_

 _Guest(1)_

 _Lala the Screaming Fangirl_

 _Lisa Smithers_

 _Guest 3_

 _evanlyncassandraaltman_

 _Maddie Altman_

 _Wild Horse Annie_

 _WisperRanger26_

 _callum_

 _WritersBlock-is-Lazyness_

 _Guest(2)_

* * *

 **Well thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! Don't forget to vote!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	16. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
